


When I'm with you I'm in utopia

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Son had always been a very affectionate and lovely person, especially to Dele. For some reason, Dele couldn’t stand being away from those affections anymore.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Son Heung-min
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	When I'm with you I'm in utopia

**Author's Note:**

> Me invading this ship’s tag as well tho ksksks I SHALL MAKE A STAND FOR UNDERRATED SHIPS (mainly DierWinks & DeleSon who am I kidding lol) 
> 
> Again, this is my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aesthetic-football) and I basically just post things related to these two ships or really about the spurs lads in general so
> 
> My fellow spurs fans that are also bts armys yall know where the title is from~

Son had always been someone affectionate by nature, loving to hug and display other small gestures of affections through physical contact with his friends. It was also general knowledge that he was someone very charismatic who always managed to find a reason to smile whenever possible, keeping his optimism around his friends in order to let everyone feel joy even in difficult times, allowing his sunshine to brighten the rainy days.

Despite knowing all these facts about the South-Korean, Dele had always thought that those affections seemed to be more present when it came to him. It sometimes felt like Dele was special to Sonny in some way. Even if Son was positive and touchy feeling with everyone he liked, it was always more apparent when it was with Dele somehow. At least that’s what Dele’s perception is, and he really hopes that he is correct about it.

Sonny loved to go hug him out of nowhere during training, sometimes holding him until he couldn’t breathe anymore. He’d also love to randomly hold Dele every now and then when they shared a room together in a hotel, clutching onto the younger man like a sloth to his favourite tree branch. Once, for an example, Dele had just gotten out of shower, and the moment he stepped outside the bathroom, Sonny had jumped on him and started to tightly hold onto the man out of nowhere and for no reason whatsoever.

Although Dele wasn’t exactly someone distant, he wasn’t as affectionate with the others, at least not in a physical manner. He loves to show his gratitude and love towards his friends with words, playful jokes, teases and emotional support, but hugging and cuddling had never been something he would normally initiate. However, Dele wasn’t the type to reject affection coming from his friends either, which resulted in him never pushing Sonny away whenever he was being showered by his physical affections. 

In fact, Dele  actually enjoyed them; more than he thought he would. It’s not that he didn’t like it when his other teammates hugged him or something, but for some reason it felt a thousand times better when it was Sonny. It was somehow extremely fulfilling and soothing when Son held tightly onto him the way he liked to do, and Dele was enjoying having and being in his friend’s arms.

Maybe he was enjoying it a tad too much, because Dele had started to also initiate those affections towards Son. He would be the one to sometimes go hug him out of nowhere, sweetly holding him when they had nothing better to do or even when they were just talking. Sonny seemed to really appreciate those actions coming from Dele and would always gladly answer them with a lot of passion of his own. Sometimes Dele would even caress Sonny’s beautiful dark hair, burying his fingers in those soft strands, massaging his scalp tenderly, and Son would always melt under the affection just like an adorable needy cat. To be fair, when Sonny held Dele and caressed his neck, his beautiful slender fingers softly trailing over his darker skin, Dele also melted under the affection. Everything was becoming so sweet between them that they barely noticed how intimate the actions they were doing actually were, yet they simply didn’t mind it and couldn’t stand being away from each other anymore. Amazingly, it was especially Dele who always went after Sonny to have those affectionate moments with the older man now.

They were sharing a room in a hotel that night, and how happy Dele got when he found out he was going to be his roommate was beyond him. He didn’t know he was that desperate to be all the time with Sonny, but he simply couldn’t help it, Dele really wants to be around him as much as he could. 

Son had just finished his shower and Dele already had his, he was lying down on his bed and fiddling with his phone. He hoped that the shower would ease a bit of Sonny’s nerves because he managed to have a small argument with Gio earlier that night. It wasn’t anything too important or serious, but it still let Sonny in a bad mood as he was clearly annoyed up until now. Despite Son always trying to keep a positive outlook of everything in life, he was still only human and sometimes did get upset just like anyone else. Dele thought it was quite cute how the South-Korean pouted as he dried his hair with the towel when he got out of the shower with his fresh clothes on, face slightly flushed because of the steamy hot water. However, although cute, Sonny seemed to still be really pissed off at the moment, which was reasonable, and Dele felt the need to relieve his friend’s tension. 

Dele got up from the bed and made his way towards Sonny who was just standing there muttering something in Korean distractedly, and then wrapped his arms around him. Son was looking at the other side so Dele had hugged him from behind, pulling the shorter man to a soft embrace as if to tell him that everything was okay. Sonny had frozen for a moment, stopped his angry muttering and instead just sighed in exhaustion before giving in to Dele’s embrace. He turned around, threw the towel aside and hugged Dele back, answering the affection for comfort. Apparently even when Sonny was moody, he still was as needy as ever.

He softly pulled the Korean by the hand and guided him back to his bed. Dele lied down  first and Sonny did the same right after, lying right on top of his body as he hugged the taller man. They were intimately holding each other like that, Dele having wrapped his arms around Son as well, but they couldn’t care less because it felt right. Sonny had buried his face into Dele’s neck as he snuggled to him, practically nuzzling him like a cat. Dele gladly appreciated those affections and couldn’t help but answer them by starting to caress his dark hair and gently trailing his skin with the other hand.

Everything was so sweet that Dele felt his brain going all mushy because of the comforting sensation of cuddling with Sonny. The scene should be embarrassing if anyone else were to walk into their room right now, both looking like two needy cats put together in a box without being able to let go of each other.

Maybe it was the mushiness of Dele’s brain that moment or maybe it was supposed to be part of the cuddling, but he suddenly stilled Sonny and pulled him to be on face level with him and pressed a soft small kiss right into his lips.

Then everything stopped as they completely froze.

“...D-did you just kiss me?”

Sonny broke the silence that had lingered between them, his eyes slightly widened as he looked confused.

“...Yes?”

“Why?”

That was a good question, and Dele wasn’t sure how to answer it.

“I don’t know, I just felt like it.”

Sonny slowly nodded in acknowledgement upon his answer, but it was mostly to himself as if he was still processing it. Dele gulped as he waited for whatever Son was going to think of it.

“Do that again.”

Dele’s heart started racing as he heard those words, yet he was certainly not going to let Son down. He cupped Son’s face with both hands and pulled him towards his own face again, pressing their lips together to another soft kiss that lasted a bit longer this time.

When they broke the kiss, Sonny happily smiled and started giggling as he snuggled to Dele’s warmth again, holding him even tighter than before somehow. That’s when Dele realised something.

He already was way too head over heels Sonny to ever manage to escape him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more DeleSon fluffs?
> 
> I've had a terrible week full of roller coaster events in my life but hopefully Ill have the motivation to write more to keep posting cuz that's what's keeping me going rn


End file.
